NAIVE
by Sakurai Mi Shon
Summary: ibaratnya emas yang terkubur dibawah lumpur.


Meja itu nyaris rubuh, beban yang ditumpukan diatasnya terlalu berat. Derit terdengar gaduh, rintihan dan bunyi pukulan menyertai. Bukannya sekali dua kali , penyiksaan ini selalu terjadi setiap kali kesalahan sepele terulang. berulang dan begitu seterusnya.

"..Chh.. su-"

Benda itu terus bergetar didalam liangnya. semakin suaranya diredam, semakin besar juga frekuensi getarannya. Sosok pria jangkung itu seakan tak perduli, ia kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Tahu betul bahwa mainannya berada diambang batas kesadaran.

oOo

Siang itu cuaca sedang payah, tak ada seorangpun yang berniat untuk meninggalkan rumah dan perapian. Dihari yang pas untuk bermalas-malasan itu, masih ada sedikit kesibukan yang terlihat. Pendatang baru, muda dan berbakat. terjebak dalam sebuah pekerjaan paruh waktu yang menguras tenaga. Berkat beasiswa ia masih dapat bersekolah hingga sekarang.

Diinjaknya debu basah akibat hujan yang mulai reda, kemudian kembali ia memasuki dapur sempit dengan aneka aroma rempah yang menguar menggoda itu sepersekian detik lamanya. Jamnya habis, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan belajar. Banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada tuhan didalam kepala peraknya, tentang kapan ia bisa menikmati hidup yang benar mudah dan kapan ia akan berhenti menjadi remaja.

Tau-tau kakinya sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, dari tempat kerjanya. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah, ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun selama bekerja dan ia pikir itu patut dipertahankan. Stasiun kereta masih lumayan jauh , mungkin selama menunggu ia sempat menyantap semangkuk ramen. Baru teringat pula ia harus membayar kas dan membeli beberapa buku. harus lebih banyak berhemat untuk Bulan ini.

Jaket itu tak mberikan efek apapun. dingin, sudah terlalu sore dan ia lelah. Gadis itu tak banyak mengeluh dan selalu bersyukur. pantas saja segala urusannya dimudahkan oleh kami-sama. Ia berhenti sebentar dan memandang langit. Sungguh warna jingga yang Indah untuk dipandang.

Ia baru saja akan beranjak, seseorang menubruknya hingga ia merasa kepalanya berputar, mendengar suara benturan dan merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya nyeri. pelakunya melarikan diri tanpa sepatah kata namun meninggalkan sebuah koper mini.

Gadis itu berdiri, beberapa orang yang melintas memperhatikannya selama beberapa saat. Ditepuknya kedua lutut dan mendapati jeans miliknya robek. ia bingung sebenarnya. Gadis itu berniat mengejar orang tadi dengan koper yang mulai diseretnya. Langkahnya terpincang dengan lutut bergetar. Benturan keras dan langsung mengenai Batu besar.

Entah dimana letak kesalahannya, kali ini ia merasakan tarikan kuat pada bagian belakang bajunya hingga ia kembali tersungkur, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sama untuk yang kedua kali.

Matanya berkedip lucu, ditatapnya dua orang polisi yang turut menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ano?" selanjutnya ia sadar akan dibawa kemana.

oOo

Pak polisi berkumis itu terbahak sambil memukul meja. Gadis itu masih duduk dengan kalem berdampingan dengan pria bertubuh atletis, berwajah manis dengan kumis tipis.

satu dua.. tiga. gadis itu nampak bosan.

"Ohahaha.. hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman" polisi berkumis itu menyeka sudut matanya dan tersenyum tipis kearah pemeran utama. "Entah sudah jatuh ketangan siapa koper itu tanpamu, Nak"

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung, ia hanya berharap bisa cepat pulang. Polisi berkumis menawarkan bantuan transportasi untuk pulang. dengan halus ia menolak. Alasannya sederhana, semua orang perlu beristirahat dan ia tak ingin menyibukkan orang lain hanya untuk kepentingannya.

Gadis itu berpamit dan bergegas pergi. nyeri pada kedua lututnya baru ia rasakan sekarang, sedikit menyiksa memang namun apa boleh buat. sedikit menyesal pula ia menolak tawaran itu, ada kemungkinan ia akan tertinggal kereta kalau masih berjalan kaki sekarang.

Terlebih laju langkahnya benar-benar berkurang.

Apa sebaiknya menginap dirumah teman saja? Ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain lagi.

Tahu betul sedang diikuti, gadis itu berbalik dengan cepat, tak memberi kesempatan penguntit itu untuk bersembunyi. gadis itu sepenuhnya berhenti.

"sumimasen? Apa ada lagi yang ingin anda katakan?" Pria itu, pria pemilik koper sebenarnya.

Sang lawan bicara tersenyum penuh arti. Gadis ini sedikit takut dengan senyuman itu. "Boleh kutau namamu? santai saja, tak usah terlalu formal "

Pria ini magnet, gadis pemilik violet ini tertarik dalam pesonanya tanpa ia sadari. "Anda bisa memanggilku Flo" violet menatap lama kedalam onyx kelam, selebihnya gadis itu menyerah dan memutus kontak mata secara sepihak.

"ada lagi?"

oOo

Pria itu sudah berumur, 8 tahun lebih tua darinya. Flo penasaran, apa yang membuatnya menyanggupi ajakan pria asing ini? tidak, tidak asing juga. Pria ini pernah muncul dalam beberapa majalah dan surat kabar.

Flo sebenarnya sedikit mengantuk, tak terasa waktu berlalu dan sekarang menunjuk pada pukul 8 malam. pria ini.. mengajaknya berkeliling kota dan mengunjungi beberapa situs bersejarah. Flo merasa was was juga sebenarnya. tetapi ia tau pria ini tak berbahaya.

Gadis itu menatap keluar jendela mobil yang ia tumpangi. ia lapar, belum mengobati lukanya dan belum mandi.

Pria itu mengatakan bahwa ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih, sebenarnya Flo tidak perduli. sekedar ucapan saja sudah cukup.

Dan ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis ini merasa aman dan tenang sekarang.

bahwa sampai detik ini, sang pria pemilik onyx menyangka dirinya adalah anak lelaki. dan saat Flo menatapnya bbeberapa puluh menit yang lalu, pria itu dengan gamblangnya mengatakan

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku masih tertarik pada perempuan"

Unbelievable.

oOo

Ia yang mengatakan kalau masih tertarik pada perempuan, dan ia pula yang syok saat tahu bahwa kau seorang perempuan.

 ** _Pria itu pandai menggoreskan seni pada selembar kertas. dan ia pandai melukis mahakarya-nya pada tubuhmu. kau tidak takut?_** ** _Sekarang pria itu menatapmu, itu sebuah candu untukmu. betapa kau mengagumi setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan sentuhannya. Kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan berpaling dari pekerjaan sekolah_** ** _lantas? mengapa kau luluh saat ia menatapmu penuh damba?_** ** _".. J-ja-nghh.. an-" Pria itu ingin memasukimu. menjelajahi setiap inch tubuhmu dibawah kukungannya. Kau meludah saat ia lepas kendali dan melarangnya._** ** _Memintanya untuk menahan birahi sampai malam itu datang._** ** _"-Ahh! kimo-cchi.. ii! " Padahal kau tidak bisa menjamin apakah ia masih menjadi milikmu sampai saat itu atau tidak ._** ** _"Panggil aku"_** ** _"..D—ahh!"_** ** _Kau dan sekujur tubuhmu ,pembohong besar._** ** _Kau juga menginginkannya, menginginkan pria itu didalam tubuhmu dan mengisimu dalam satu malam. Kau menginginkan pria itu.. hanya pria itu.. Dan hanya pria itulah yang memiliki hak atas dirimu-_** ** _-dan memberikannya izin melepas kegadisanmu, untuk untuk menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya._**

To be Continued


End file.
